


SK/SJ DADT

by sanqianyuanzhiqiu



Series: A团其他CP [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu
Summary: 战争背景AU，致敬莲七白太太的《保守秘密的人》 。第一人称松本润视角。战损预警。
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi, 大宫, 大野智/二宫和也, 樱井翔/松本润, 翔润 - Relationship
Series: A团其他CP [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653835





	SK/SJ DADT

**Author's Note:**

> 【哇这么一看是我第一篇完整地写给我担的文章！那就文不对题地祝我的小先生永远自由吧

我负伤了。 

在中心医院醒来时，我第一反应是自己肯定已经少掉了一根胳膊或者一条腿。因此，当我发现只是左手缺了一根食指时，简直大大松了一口气。 

我国与邻国不睦已久，这次两国开战算得上意料之中。战局一开始时本来还算平分秋色，直到一个月前邻国王子突然到来，邻国军队因此士气大震，令我受伤的这次突袭八成也是他的主意。好在我区新来的这位樱井长官指挥有度，一群几乎是被赶鸭子上架的新兵在他手下居然神奇地存活了一半。

我作为幸存者之一，和其他伤患一起被送到了战地中心医院，每天捧着包着纱布的左手，听其他还能说话的伤兵调戏美女护士。

这群人嘴里除了黄色笑话，讨论最多的还是各种可靠不可靠的小道消息，夹杂着对邻国那个快要被妖魔化的王子的八卦。

于是我知道了王子全名是大野智，以前并不受邻国国王看重，少年时期甚至有几年被放逐到一个偏远的小岛上，前几年逐渐赢回国王的青眼；而以现在的战局来看，他的能力也确实不只限于纸上谈兵。

他们说起大野时的语气一半恐惧一半羡慕，我估计如果不是立场不同，如果给他们一个可以跟着大野的机会，估计这帮人也是乐意的。

和他们的担惊受怕相比，我的镇定简直是有碍观瞻了——别误会，这并不是因为我心理素质好，而是我知道我军马上也要来救兵了。

这事是樱井长官告诉我的。

这位长官只比我大两岁，来这片区没多久就建立了极好的人缘。听说他出身很好，似乎还和那个大贵族桜井家有千丝万缕的联系，不知道为什么上了前线。樱井对下属极其亲切，知道我是孤儿后更是对我格外关照，直到这次我在战场上被炸掉一根手指，他却上了死亡名单。单独相处时我也一直叫他长官，看到名单的那一刻我才知道他的全名——樱井翔。

虽然对战场的残酷早有心理准备，听到消息后我还是大哭了一场。就在不久之前樱井还和我聊过一会儿，他告诉我国王马上就要派援兵了，有一队是守卫王城的亲军；最重要的是，参谋是“那个二宫”。 

说到这里他顿了一下，问我知不知道二宫。我怀疑他是把我当土包子看了，顿时有点不高兴。 

“我知道。天才参谋二宫和也。之前那次邻国突然发难，也是他立了大功——就算我们小村庄也是听说过的。”

樱井似乎听出了我的不服气，笑了。

“对，就是他。”

“我听说开战的时候就有人建议让他来，但他却一直躲在王城。”

樱井摇摇头，叹了口气，将手中的烟碾灭。

“他是有原因的。刚才这件事我也只是听说，你先不要告诉别人。”他叮嘱我。

这是他对我说的最后一句话。 

半个月过去，战况依旧不容乐观。每天都有伤员被送来医院。我的手已经好的差不多了，负责照顾我的护士却一直没让我出院。我看得出她喜欢我，这么做可能是怕我再上战场就回不来了。说实话，想起漫天炮火我也害怕，但我一青壮年，老躲在医院里算什么事啊。

正当我试图琢磨出一条相对安全又不懦夫的出路时，“那个二宫”来了。

为了给他们腾地方，医院的伤员被转移出去了一部分。军队在医院旁边的空地上驻扎下来，建起了临时指挥部。我悄悄拉了他们的一个卫兵聊天，得知驻地选在这里是因为二宫参谋身体不好。 

身体不好？我想起樱井那句“他是有原因的”，猜测这大概就是那个原因。

而直到两天之后，我才真正明白了卫兵的意思。

那天阳光很好，我在病房里坐不住，在护士的眼皮子底下溜了出去。原本只打算贴着院墙走一圈，一不留神却拐到了旁边的指挥部——这不能怪我，毕竟距离太近。

一群人忙忙碌碌搬着器材，见没人注意，我小心地往前走了两步，于是看到了正被一群人簇拥着，坐在轮椅上，腿上盖着厚厚毛毯的年轻参谋。

二宫和也长了一张——说是十八岁我可能也会相信的——少年脸，如果不是听到其他人对他的称呼，我会以为他是刚从军校毕业的学生。

正值午后，一天中最热的时间，他的脸上却没有一丝血色，抬起手时指尖有点发青，给人随时会消失在光线里的错觉。我毫不怀疑：如果我俩站在一起，他会比我看着更像个病人。

二宫一直在说话，偶尔停下来思考时，手会不自觉去触碰脖子下方的衣服。我知道许多士兵都有将照片放在物品——比如说项链——里随身携带的习惯。樱井就有一只装着全家福的怀表。

能让二宫和也此时此刻惦记的，是家人，抑或是……恋人？

我胡思乱想一阵，正准备离开时，二宫忽然转过头，猝不及防地撞上了我没来得及收回去的眼神。

四目相对，我错过了挪开目光的最好时机，只得硬着头皮和他对视。我的视力不太好，前几天护士不知道从哪里给我找了一副眼镜，因此现在即使隔着一段距离，我也能看清二宫明亮的浅褐色瞳仁，如同两个清透的玻璃珠子，望着我的眼神却是一潭死水。 

几秒后他率先移开目光，对身边的人说了什么，接着那个忠实的卫兵便向我跑来。

“你的名字？”

二宫的声音比眼神温和，让我想起樱井在刚来时也曾这么问过我。 

“松本润。”

我回答他，脑子还在想樱井。

“松本……”二宫沉吟了一下，敏锐地看向我包着纱布的手，“你的伤好了吗？”

“已经好了。”

“现在还在医院，应该是还没有分配去处吧？不如之后跟着我怎么样。”

这并不是个问句。我虽然不明白二宫为什么突然作出这个决定，也知道这是个千载难逢的机会，立刻答应了下来。

这份工作比我想象的还要轻松，二宫的生活琐事有勤务兵负责，大部分时间我只是单纯地跟在他身边。 

有他这个天才参谋在，原先几乎被邻国压着打的一边倒局面总算有了好转。二宫有一套自己的情报网，但据我观察，其中最重要的信息似乎都来自一个神秘的情报官。我不知道他是谁，但他输送的消息显然是二宫在后方还能运筹帷幄的保证。

持久战打了将近两年，我只见过那个传说中的邻国王子一次——对方冲在最前方，动作利落丝毫不拖泥带水，称得上气势如虹。那次二宫难得去了最前线，我站在他身边，匆匆一瞥下只记得这位王子有一双尤其清澈的眼睛，又相当明亮，令人想起阳光下闪耀的泉水。

我大惊小怪地感叹了一会儿，才发现二宫根本没开口，只是专注地看着大野离开的方向。

“松本。”他忽然叫我。我连忙弯下腰，问是否要现在推他回去。二宫顿了一下，眼神依然落在那片尘土飞扬中。

“再等等。”他说。 

一个月后，我军打了一场漂亮的胜仗——这是久违的胜利：不仅抓住了敌军一个高级将领，还占领了邻国一个城市。

那天晚上元帅开着车，四处发酒和粮食。全军狂欢，医院最美貌的护士也加入进来，士兵像是疯了一样喊着必胜口号，惊飞了一大片林子里的鸟。

我没参加，和二宫一起待在他的房间——是病房临时改建的，被勤务兵收拾得很整洁。

今晚有很美的月亮，因此二宫让我把平时遮挡着的窗帘拉开，他自己像是变魔术似的拿出一瓶酒和两个酒杯。自从伤好后我就没有喝过酒，这次也破例了。几杯纯威士忌下肚，我浑身开始发热，看二宫的脸也觉得有点模糊。

二宫懒散地缩在轮椅里，像是已经和它长为了一体。他晃着自己的杯子，凝视着窗外月光下燃起的篝火，问我怎么不出去找乐子，是不是没有中意的姑娘？

我也往窗外看去，毫不费力就在人群中找到了那个曾经照顾我的护士。她的脸庞真是皎洁。 

遗憾的是，月光和美人都与我无关。

“我不能去。至少在这场战役结束之前不可以。”

“是吗。”

二宫意外于我的死气沉沉，他偏过头，认真地打量着我。

“松本，你……”他停顿了一下，表情有点一言难尽，“看来是铁了心要浪费你这张脸了。”

我已经三天没有刮胡子了，所以我不能分辨他是不是在嘲笑我。

“二宫先生不也是。”

最终，我决定回击一下。

二宫笑了。

“我已经过了那个时候啦。”他那张十八岁的脸上出现了十分违和的老气横秋，“呐松本，你真的没有中意的人？”

“……没有。”

“说起来，你最开始是个排雷兵吧？”

二宫忽然换了话题。我警惕起来，含糊地嗯了一声。

“很辛苦？”

“……还好。”

“是吗……我可是还记得你来的那天，主审问你上一个长官是谁，你当时的表情让我觉得：他大概之前过的不太好吧。”

我没想到二宫还记得那么久之前的事情。

两年来我没有一刻真正忘记过樱井，此时猛然听二宫提起，我像是一个被突然揭开了伤疤的人，被迫直视心口那个血流如注的黑洞。

“没有，”我做了一个深呼吸，努力不让自己在这疼痛中狼狈地缩成一团，“樱井长官，对我很好。”

事实是樱井对来我说绝对不止是一个“很好的长官”而已。但我能怎么说？我怎么可能告诉二宫，或者任何人：从听到消息，到两年后的现在，樱井翔从未有一刻真正变成我的“回忆”。

他不会理解的。没有人会理解。

“有多好？能有我对你好？”

——他怎么可以用这么轻松的语气谈论这个？

我难以置信地盯着二宫，“为什么要问我这种问题……”我知道我的声音在抖，但我不在乎，“面试我的主审难道没有告诉您，他牺牲了吗？后来我去查了，他们说他是因为在炮弹中救一个小战士才……二宫先生觉得这样的长官有可能对下属不好吗？如果换成是您，也会这样做？”

直到看见二宫的上目线，我才发现自己不知何时从座位上站了起来。

二宫盯着我，酒精带来的红晕从他脸上一点点褪去。于是我勉强将那句“等您能上战场再来问这个问题”咽了回去。

我慢慢松开拳头。

“对不起。二宫先生。”我艰难地开口，“刚刚我失态了。”

二宫摆摆手示意我坐下。

“没关系。”他将还剩一半的酒瓶推到我面前，“跟我说说他吧。你那位前长官。”

“二宫先生应该知道，我是孤儿，从小吃百家饭长大。这次战争，其他人避之不及，对我来说却是机会。别看我这样，其实运气挺好的。可能老天也觉得我实在是太惨，所以给我一些补偿吧。”我很短促地笑了一下，“看到村里贴出征兵消息时我立刻就报了名。樱井长官……翔さん他，有一次问我们这群士兵，想不想家。其他人都很犹豫，担心说实话会让长官不高兴。只有我，斩钉截铁地说不想——因为这就是我最好的选择了。翔さん那时候不知道我的情况，听到我的回答之后笑得不行，指着我对他的副官说这小子简直太有福气了……当然，不久之后他就知道我为什么会这么说了。”

这是我第一次和其他人谈起樱井，一开始有点艰难，后来就像是打开了记忆的闸门，越说越顺畅。我告诉二宫，别看樱井板起脸的模样很吓人，其实笑起来像个裂了口的包子，更不要说那两颗类似啃齿动物的门牙……

说到这里，我忍俊不禁。

二宫看我的眼神变得古怪起来。

“你这个长官还真是能耐，能让你一晚上又哭又笑的。”

我的脸后知后觉地烧了起来。

“对不起。”我不得不再次为先前的大吼大叫道歉。

“没关系，我理解，”二宫又摆摆手，“你说他很照顾你？”

“嗯，大概是因为同情吧。听说他出身很好，富家公子哥多余的同情心之类……我开玩笑的。”

我咬了下嘴唇，懊恼自己口不择言，“但就算真的是这样——我知道不是，我也很感激。其实我一直觉得，我和翔さん之间，大概是有某种可以称为羁绊的东西吧。虽然我从没对他说过这些——他是公子哥，我什么也不是，只是想想都觉得自不量力。不过自从知道他……我时常想，要是当时我告诉他这些就好了。就算他嘲笑我，我也——”

我看着桌面，感觉二宫的眼神落在我身上。

我又深呼吸了一次才敢抬头，对上他的眼睛。

“二宫先生呢，有没有后悔没有对某个人坦诚？”

“没有哦，”二宫语气平静，手却似乎是下意识地向脖子下方摸去——“我只有后悔已经说出口，却没能实现的承诺。”

天气渐渐热了起来。

夏天正式来临时，战争陷入了僵局。敌军换了进攻方式，打起了游击战。我军被偷袭几次后军队内气氛明显焦躁起来，连二宫这么不喜形于色的性格，一周内都发了好几次脾气。

我是没资格参加会议的，只从只言片语中猜出大概是情报网出了问题：之前一直给二宫输送消息的那位情报官似乎失联了。

我的猜测在一周后得到了证实。

那天二宫把我叫到房间，神情是前所未有的严肃。我按照他的要求把门关上，正忐忑地想该不是他终于发现我是个闲人要把我调去前线了吧……就听他开口，“松本。”

我下意识地立正，“是。”

他有点烦躁地伸手捋了一把头发，深吸了一口气。

“情况特殊，我就开门见山地说吧……樱井翔还活着。”

我做梦都没想到他要说的会是这个。有一秒我眼前似乎出现了一大片金星，耳朵里全是嗡嗡声。视力和听力回来后，我盯着二宫的脸——他耐心地看着我，我的手碰到了桌子边缘，立刻像抓住救命稻草一样，撑在那片冰凉上。

“还活着……”

我重复二宫的话。

“准确的说是可能还活着，”二宫神情阴郁，“前提是我们能快点找到他。”

接下来我知道了樱井真的和传闻里那样，是那个大贵族桜井本家的长子。军校毕业后，樱井在家族的要求下选择了将官路线，可他本人却更倾向于去做情报。

“我和翔君在军校就认识了，都认为相比于将领，好的情报官更少；而情报其实是可以扭转战局的。”二宫对我解释。

樱井身份特殊，这才用了假死的方式，改名换姓潜入邻国军队当卧底，将消息秘密传给二宫。

“现在我联系不上翔君，唯一的接头人也失踪了。为了翔君的安全，我们联系其实并不频繁，最坏的可能是他半年前就已经失踪了。”

战争时期，只要一个月，战壕里自己人和敌人的尸体就全部叠在一起，面目全非。

半年……我不敢想会发生什么。

“松本，你不是疑惑过为什么我刚见到你就决定把你带在身边吗？这其实是翔君的主意。他离开前我答应了他，如果之后遇见一个叫松本润的士兵，一定会尽最大努力保证他的安全。”

说到这里二宫看了我一眼。我想起樱井那天晚上的欲言又止，原来那时候他就……

“作为朋友，我尽了力帮他。但现在情况特殊，翔君的身份，如果大张旗鼓地找，难免会被有心人利用。我身边可信的人不多，而在这件事上我只能相信你。你在我身边待了这么久，现在，我要给你派任务了——”

二宫一字一句地说，“去把你的前长官找回来。”

二宫给了我几个人手，包括两个熟悉地形的向导，还有很多钱——我都不知道一个参谋竟然这么富有。除了这些，最奇怪的还是二宫在某天告诉我，如果在寻找中不小心遇上邻国王子带队，报他的名字也许可以有一条生路，不过必须是王子本人。

我问他为什么，二宫轻描淡写地说因为他们有旧，而王子其实是个很温柔的人。

我军的天才参谋居然和敌国王子有旧——听二宫的意思，两人情分应该还不是普普通通的那种。

这件事若是被有心人知道，还不知道会掀起什么腥风血雨。我不敢多问，也没有谁可以讨论，只能自己在心里琢磨。

二宫处理公务的间隙，也会跟我讲一讲樱井的事情。

他口中那个让教官头痛的叛逆少年和我记忆里温润如玉的长官完全不一样——被全校学生追随倒是能想象。二宫是后来才进校的，因为身体原因选课受到限制，也没少受欺负，是樱井叫停了那些，两人也因此熟悉起来。此后遇上节日二宫都会去樱井家——二宫的家乡不是王城，他是在南边一个小岛出生的，而那个地方，如果我没有记错的话……

“对，十年前已经被邻国占领了。”

二宫立刻猜出我在想什么，“对，你想的没错，我和……”他抿了一下嘴，“——那个人，就是在那里遇见的。”

那个人——自然是指邻国王子。

我不知道二宫自己有没有意识到：每次他提到那位邻国王子时，脸上都会浮现出一种非常生硬的故作淡然。他似乎也有点后悔自己说了这些，很快岔开了话题。我没继续问下去——虽然我很好奇，但我也知道好奇心害死猫。

不过很快，我就连好奇的闲心都没有了——寻找樱井的进展很缓慢，当初他隐姓埋名，就连二宫也不知道他到底用了什么身份混入敌军。因为当了卧底所以也不能明着找，因此消息来源就更少。

如果真如二宫所猜测的他已经消失半年，最好的可能是他因为警惕所以蛰伏着没有出现，最坏的是被俘虏，而敌军对待间谍的手段又相当残酷……我不愿意去想这个。

二宫应该也清楚，但我们谁都没有主动提起过。

时间一长，二宫参谋在找情报官的消息不可避免地传了出去，也因此招来了一些想赚钱的骗子。每次来了消息我都第一时间赶去现场，但没有一次是樱井。

最惊险的一次，我得到的消息是人已经死亡，地点在最近一次战火集中的村庄。赶去的路上我脑中一片空白，如果这是真的——我不敢想象自己会做出什么事。

整个村庄已经被炸得面目全非，只能从一棵安然无恙的樱花树中看出这里也曾山清水秀。村民死的死逃的逃，村口一家农户前站着我认识的向导和一个士兵。

见到我，向导匆匆跑来，“二宫参谋他——”

“二宫先生没来。”

我脚步不停，推开了门。屋里一片黑暗，我蹲下去，费了点力才看清那个人的脸，站起时眼前一阵天旋地转。向导站得远了点没来得及扶我，我直接跪在了冰凉的土地上。

“松本君——”

“没事，”我站起来，径直往外走，没有再看地上的人一眼，“不是他。”

出去后，我在那棵无人打扰的樱花树下站了一会儿。樱井曾经说过他最喜欢樱花——“毕竟我的名字就是这个啊。”说这话时他一脸理直气壮，一点也没觉得一个大男人喜欢粉色有什么不好。

“您知道樱花和桃花的区别吗？”我问他。

“诶？”

“樱花的花瓣是心形的。”

“好神奇——”樱井感叹。他有一双非常漂亮的眼睛，笑起来时眼里有很柔和的微光。

我黯淡的人生，是被这点光照亮的。

我摘了一朵樱花在手里，握成拳时感觉它在我手心变成无助的一小团。

——这样事情还会发生多少次？我到底什么时候才能找到樱井翔？而我的长官，他能等到我吗？

回程路上我一直攥着那朵樱花，下车后直接去了二宫的房间。

二宫刚刚结束一次会议，正和一个中士说着什么。可能是看出我有话要说，他拍拍中士的手臂结束了谈话。房间门被关上，我咬咬牙，在他面前跪了下来。

二宫看着我，没有说话。

“二宫先生……如果，如果您和邻国那位真的相熟的话，请您直接找他吧。我怕时间再久一点，翔さん他——”

来的路上我想了很多种措辞，现在却只能努力不让眼泪流下来。

“松本，你先起来。”

二宫的语气里没太多意外。

我本来的目的也只是表明姿态而不是胁迫，二宫话音刚落就站了起来。二宫的眼神有一瞬间犹豫，随即重新变得坚毅。他似乎是终于下了决心，手伸到后颈摸索一阵，再摊开时，手心里放着一条项链；项链坠是可以打开的，里面是一张黑白合影——看来我之前的猜测没错。

虽然已经有了预感，真正看到那张二人合照时我依然有片刻的失语。

照片里的二宫和现在没太大差别，但眼神和表情都要鲜活很多。他没有看镜头，目光落在身边人的脸上，嘴角的笑容幸福到近乎刻意——仿佛想要拼尽全力留住这一刻，或者，干脆停在这个瞬间。

人在什么时候会希望时间不要流动？无非是知道，不会再有更好的明天。

被二宫注视着的那个人——虽然我没见过他留长发的样子，但那双清澈的眼睛让我一眼认出了他的身份。

当然，当然是邻国的王子。只可能是他。

将与敌人的合影藏在身上，这显然不是用一句“有旧”就可以解释的了。更不要说对方身份还极其特殊。

我盯着那条项链——这种东西，无论是不是在战争时期，只要被发现，就是死罪。

二宫显然也很清楚这个，匆匆将其合上，又叮嘱我千万不能说出去。

可这种事情，是我不说就可以当作没发生的吗？

——是什么样的关系，什么样的感情，才能让二宫宁愿冒着生命危险，也要将这合照藏在最贴近心口的地方，日日夜夜。

我不敢想。

“你拿着这个去找他。他会帮你。”二宫把项链放在我手心，动作很轻。我看得出他舍不得，但他很克制。 

二宫说，松本，你还记不记得我曾经说过，我只有后悔已经说出了口，却没办法实现的承诺。

我当然记得。

那你应该也记得，我是在一个小岛出生的吧？那个岛真的很小，所以人也不多。但那个人啊，大概觉得只要有第三个人的声音在的地方都太吵，所以我答应了他，会和他一起去无人岛。

无人岛？

对，无人岛。现在想想我还算是个挺谨慎的人吧，不知道为什么却答应了这种奇奇怪怪的要求——不仅是去无人岛，还答应会长长久久陪在他身边。

呐松本，你应该也有过这种经历吧？明明知道有些事情是做不到的，无论如何也不可能。但在说“好”的时候，也是真心的。这种情况，到底算不算说话不算数呢？

拿到项链后，我总算是生出了点希望，目标也从漫无目的大海捞针变成了具体的找到邻国王子。本来这件事不难办，但根据最新消息：王子在一周前被邻国国王召回了王都。

时间紧急，我别无选择：要接近王子，就必须潜入邻国的都城。

二宫想必也知道这其中的凶险，设法又拨了一队精锐士兵给我。好在因为战争持续时间过长，大部分兵力被调去前线，王都防卫比我想象的松散。

在把钱花光之前，我们总算是联系上了王子。

信物递出去时我还很紧张，担心万一落在了错误的人手里，被反过来拿来要挟……

但之前说过，我的运气一直不错。一天后，我们就见到了王子本人。

大野和那张照片上一样五官俊秀，也许是为了方便打理，头发剪短了很多，鬓角剃成一片青色，但很适合他，看着更利落了。问明情况后，他让我先回旅店等着，有了消息再告诉我。

惴惴不安地等待了一周，我终于收到了大野传来的消息，确定樱井是在做间谍时被暴露了——原本的接头人叛变，为了赏金供出了他。但那个接头人也不知道樱井和二宫的身份，樱井被当作普通间谍带到了王都，在那里接受审讯，现被关押在王都某一处监狱。

两天后的夜晚，我带着两个士兵，在大野信中交代的地点等了一个小时，终于见到两个人影朝这边走来。

我们连忙迎上去，近了才发现大野身边的勤务兵身上还背了一个人，用兜帽罩得严严实实。掀开兜帽时我手抖得厉害。樱井瘦得脱了形，他闭着眼睛，睫毛随着微弱的呼吸颤动，似乎是晕过去了。

但他还活着。对我来说，这就够了。

大野告诉我们樱井是三个月前被关进去的，咬死了自己只是一个普通人。守卫见问不出什么，又没有人来关照，就这么放他在监狱自生自灭了。大野把人带出来时，樱井手上十个指甲被剥掉，脚趾趾骨全碎，身上各处都是伤，监狱没有卫生条件可言，有些已经化脓了。

我一边听他说，一边无声地掉眼泪。

中途樱井醒了一次，看到我时好像不怎么惊讶，只是叹气，又说二宫怎么能让我来做这么危险的事情。我不敢碰他，只好抓着他的披风，一边抹眼泪，一边含混不清地说太好了。樱井任我抓着，费力地说了一些安慰的话，说着说着就因为体力不支又晕了过去。

大野带着他的勤务兵跟我们一起回了旅馆，对我解释说他明日出城，可以顺便送我们出去。 

此时离天亮只剩下几个小时，我睡不着，走到庭院发现大野也在。他的侍卫在一小时前赶上了我们，现在正站在大野身边，警惕地盯着我。

“你先回去吧。”大野对他说，又对我点点头。有一点银色的光从他手里流出来——当然是那条项链。

我们站着看了一会儿月亮，大野忽然问我有没有什么想问他的。

我想了想，问他是怎么看待二宫的。大野沉默了很久，直到我以为他不会回答了，他才说，是我对不起他。

他们认识的契机，是大野被国王的一道指令放逐到了那个南边小岛。在遇见那个比自己小三岁的本地男孩子时，王子下意识隐瞒了自己的身份。两人形影不离，直到王子接到命令——如同他当初不得不离开王宫来这座岛那样，现在的他也不得不离开。

可他舍不得二宫，于是他很认真地问他，愿不愿意和自己走。

那时的二宫虽然隐隐察觉到了眼前的少年似乎并不像他自己说的那样普通，依然毫不犹豫地点了头。

国王的儿子不只王子一个，将他放逐到岛上也是受了有心人挑拨。王子死里逃生，回王宫后，他进了军校，很努力地想要扭转在父亲心中的印象；二宫则留在了王宫，两人相处的时间只有王子每个月假期回来的那几天。王子一直认为将二宫留在宫里是保护他，直到有一天他回来，发现曾经和自己一起游泳，一起在海滩上奔跑的人，无法再站立。

于是王子只能将他送走——就像亚当从身体里取出一根肋骨，然后眼睁睁地看着她离开自己那样——将他的宝贝他的软肋送的远远的，最好是一个连他也够不到的地方。因为和平安比起来，爱情一文不值。

“送他离开的那天，我答应他，总有一天我会能够作主自己的人生，会把他接回来。”

大野对我说。

他的语气和表情一样波澜不惊，像是在说一件与自己无关的事情，我却从他的脸上看到了心死。

我想起二宫那句语气平静的“我只有后悔已经说出口，却没能实现的承诺”，想起他说自己答应了一个人，要和他去无人岛，会长长久久陪在他身边，忽然就觉得他们很像——彼此都认为是自己亏欠了对方。

于是我问大野，“您有什么想问我的吗？”

大野先是皱了皱眉头，但紧接着，他似乎明白了我的意思，眼睛像是被什么点亮了。

这个在战场上杀伐决断，快要被传闻妖魔化了王子迫不及待地点点头，几乎是小心翼翼地问我，他还好吗。

保险起见，我们天不亮就启程了。

樱井还是很虚弱，清醒的时候不多。在大野的掩护下我们顺利出了城。快到两国交界处时我们下了车，我背着樱井——他轻得像一片羽毛。

大野停了下来，说我就送你们到这里。我正准备向他道谢，却见他的目光穿过了我，落在更远的地方。顺着他的视线看过去，我吃惊地发现正有人朝这里走来。

是二宫。被他的勤务兵推着，不紧不慢地向我们靠近。

我第一反应是回头看大野，却发现他完全僵在了原地。我的冷汗冒了出来，不敢想等下会发生什么；樱井就在这时醒了，小声问我怎么了。我咬了咬嘴唇，将他交给士兵背着。

就这么一会儿，二宫已经来到了我面前。看到樱井，二宫的眼睛立刻红了，表情全是懊悔。樱井对他摇摇头，扯出一个虚弱的微笑。

我走过去，接替了二宫的勤务兵，推着他走到大野面前。

自我们见面以来，大野的脸上第一次出现了可以称之为神情的东西。他犹豫着，单膝跪下，握住二宫的手，有点不知所措地叫他——“Nino……”

二宫抿了抿嘴，迅速回握过去，脸上那个微笑却绽放的很缓慢。

我退到一边，重新背起了樱井——他又睡着了，脑袋垂在我肩膀上，喷在我后颈的呼吸是滚烫的。

我知道我该走了。我们都是。

现在将手握在一起的这两个人，无论身份有多么不合适，他们之间发生的一切都与任何人都无关。

这不仅仅是久别重逢，还是失而复得。接来下可能会有眼泪，有依然不知道是否能实现的承诺，当然还会有亲吻。

二宫和也坚持了这么多年不给他添麻烦的原则，大野智坚信只有掌权才能庇护他的信念——这两个都认为是自己亏欠了对方的人，在重逢的这一刻，会不会发现原本人生如梦，会不会抛下所有顾虑，会不会带他走，会不会跟他走。

我不知道，也不太关心。我的全世界正在我背上沉睡，而我听着他的呼吸声，只希望时间能够再走慢一些，一秒也好，让所有相爱的人偷享一刻幸福 。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *DADT=Don't ask, don't tell


End file.
